Genocidio
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Porque eso fue el asesinato de los Nómadas Aire, un Genocidio/la muerte de los airbender desde el punto de vista de sus familiares y amigos.


NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO.

Este es un capítulo que se me ocurrió en uno de esos momentos de oscio en que piensas de todo salvo en lo que debes pensar-que recientemente son muy frecuentes esos momentos-.

Pensé ¿Cómo afectó al mundo la muerte de los maestros aire? No hablo de una cultura, si no de personas en carna y hueso, víctimas de un atentado. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

* * *

**GENOCIDIO.**

Amaia había ya puesto en su bolso algunas sus pertenencias y con su planeador en mano, caminaba hacia su bisonte volador. Pero Lee le detuvo, interceptándola.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?—le dijo.

-al Templo Aire del Oeste—contestó.

-¿Cuándo va a ser el día de Airnikaig?

-en poco menos de una semana.

-mmm… no me gusta que te vayas por dos semanas por motivo de esa fiesta.

-eso lo sé, pero es nuestra tradición.

Lee se acercó y besó sus labios.

-amo la manera en que respetas tus tradiciones.

En ese momento, llegó junto con ellos una niñita pequeña, de cómo cuatro años.

-¿Ya te vas, mami?—preguntó con voz angelical.

-Si, tesoro—contestó Amaia, besando su mejilla—pero volveré muy pronto.

Amaia besó a su marido, un fuerte maestro tierra, antes de subir a su bisonte volador y salir de la ciudad de Omashu, con destino a su templo aire de origen para festejar esa enorme celebración donde todos los maestros aire se reunían. Sonrió para sí misma, pronto volvería con su esposo e hija, llevándole a ambos un regalo especial que ya tenía en mente comprar.

* * *

-¡No es posible que te vayas ya!—exclamó Usagui, mirando con algo de enfado a Matoko, quien la miraba con mirada de disculpa.

Matoko le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-recuerda que es un día muy especial, no te apures que no tardare más de dos semanas—le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno, eso espero, o de lo contrario no tendré más opción que conversar toda la tarde con Chan, que estará muy solo—dijo eso mirando a su amiga con fingida inocencia.

-¡No se te ocurra coquetear con mi novio!—contestó Matoko siguiéndole el juego.

-Claro que no, es broma.

Matojo subió a su bisonte y comenzó a volar, desde el cielo, le gritó a su amiga.

-¡Nos veremos muy pronto!

Usagui agito su mano a modo de despedida. Su querida amiga, ésa que conocía desde que llevaban pañales, se iba. Pero sabía que regresaría pronto. _Siempre regresa_, se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

Kuzon caminaba por las calles de su aldea, entreteniéndose con unas piedras azuladas que su amigo Aang le había obsequiado en la última visita que le hizo. Eran unas piedras muy especiales, pues brillaban en un tono celestino propio solo de los minerales que se encontraban en las montañas más altas, esas a las que solo un maestro aire puede llegar.

Recordaba muy bien cuando se las regaló.

_Flashbacks:_

_Aang y Kuzon corrían dejando atrás a un hombre a quien le habían hecho una broma bastante pesada, se escondieron tras un edificio y empezaron a reír._

_-Bien, eso sí que fue divertido—dijo Kuzon._

_-¡Oh, claro que sí! ¿Qué no viste su cara?—contestó Aang, ante su comentario Kuzon soltó otra carcajada._

_-Aang, dime por favor que te quedarás más tiempo aquí ¿Si?_

_-me encantaría, pero no puedo—le dijo el niño de ojos grises._

_-¿Porqué no?_

_-en una semana habrá una enorme fiesta, se llama "Airnikaig" es una fiesta donde todos los maestros aire y aprendices de maestros aire nos reunimos en nuestro templo de origen, al amanecer del día Airnikaig, empieza una enorme fiesta donde celebramos el nacimiento del Aire-Control y la fundación de nuestro pueblo._

_-¿Y no puedes faltar?_

_-todo maestro aire que se digne no falta jamás a un Airnikaig, se podrá faltar a otras fiestas, pero jamás al Airnikaig._

_-bueno, pero regresa pronto, todo es muy aburrido sin ti, Aang._

_-claro que regresaré Kuzon. Por lo pronto, te regalo esto—dijo dándole una bolsita con esas piedras celestinas y cristalinas en su interior._

_-¿Qué son?_

_-son piedras del aire, solo se encuentran a alturas impresionantes, incluso más alto que los templos aire. Batallé mucho para encontrarlas, y quiero regalártelas._

_-pero han de ser muy valiosas, mejor quédatelas, Aang._

_-No, quiero que tú las tengas._

_Kuzon guardó con cuidado la bolsa en sus ropas._

_-Nos vemos Aang._

_-Nos vemos Kuzon_

_Dijo el último, antes de abrir su planeador y salir volando hacia Appa, que estaba en la otra parte de la isla._

_Fin de flashbacks._

Pero ya habían pasado las dos semanas, y ni Kuzon, ni Usagui, ni Lee, habían recibido a sus amigos-y esposa-maestros aire.

Kuzon llegó a la casa de sus padres, quienes estaban llorando de manera desconsolada.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Qué pasa?—inquirió el niño.

-¡Ay, Kuzon!—sollozó la madre.

-Kuzon, ¿Recuerdas a tu amigo, Aang?

-si, claro ¿Qué pasa con él?

-sabes bien el aprecio que le teníamos ¿Verdad?

-si, recuerdo que lo quieren ¿pero que tiene eso que ver con la forma en que mamá llora, papá?

-Kuzon, acaban de llegar noticias terribles ¿Recuerdas que el Señor de Fuego Sozin quería iniciar una guerra?

-si, pero no lo hizo.

-bueno, ya lo hizo, Kuzon—dijo su padre.

-atacaron los cuatro templos de los maestros aire, en el día de AirniKaig—dijo su madre, entre llantos.

-¿¡Qué!

-eso, los atacaron por sorpresa. Kuzon, lo lamento, pero todos fueron asesinados.

* * *

El impacto por el asesinato de los maestros aire fue intenso en todo el mundo. El Reino Tierra mandó muchas tropas a los Templos Aire, usando su tierra-control algunos consiguieron llegar a la cima, lo hallaron, fue terrible. Rodeando las montañas, los cuerpos inertes de los maestros aire que se habían caído de la montaña daban un panorama espantoso y sádico. Los templos, destruidos y quemados, estaban repletos de cadáveres.

Los soldados del Reino Tierra miraron a esas personas pacíficas y sabias, muertas y quemadas en el suelo. Asesinadas sin piedad por esa Nación que los atacó por sorpresa.

Lee lloró inmensamente cuando supo el ataque hacia los templos y ahogó un sollozo cuando le entregaron el cuerpo de su esposa fallecida. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba marcado por enormes quemaduras y tenía las visibles heridas de espadas y lanzas. Ocultó el cuerpo a su hija y le dio una Santa sepultura, sintiéndose terriblemente herido por la muerte de su querida Amaia.

Un inmenso odio hacia los maestros fuego nació en su interior y no hizo nada por minorarlo. Esos imbéciles desalmados le habían quitado a su esposa y su madre a su hija. Habían asesinado a una mujer inocente en todos los sentidos arrebatándola de las personas que la amaban. Y eso nunca se los perdonaría.

Usagui lloró por la muerte de su mejor amiga y le construyó un pequeño altar en su recámara con algunas de sus cosas, rezando porque su alma encontrara paz. Miró un retraro que tenía de su amiga y sintió su pecho oprimido por la pena, encontraron su cuerpo completamente quemado, reconocido solo por las joyas ¡Cómo debió sufrir al morir quemada! _Ahora ya no volverá_... pensó con dolor.

Y Kuzon sintió la muerte de su amigo de manera intensa. Así como otros ciudadanos de la Nación de Fuego que tenían amigos Nómadas del Aire, consideraba su culpa la muerte de Aang ¡Su país había destruido los cuatro templos y asesinado a su amigo! sintió vergüenza por pertenecer a esa desquiciada Nación y guardó celosamente de todos sus conocidos las piedras del aire.

Los maestros aire no eran solamente monjes y sacerdotisas, eran amigos, hermanos, compañeros, suegros, cuñados, esposos, tíos, sobrinos. Eran personas buenas y llenas de comprensión que transmitían paz. Su muerte fue totalmente injusta ¡Ellos no merecían esa violencia!

Fue el peor genocidio de la humanidad.

* * *

Amaia, Matoko, Lee y Usagui fueron peronajes creados por mí. Pensé que sería más intensa la historia si ponía a los maestros aire en roles de familiares e íntimos amigos. Ahí ustedes juzgarán si les gusta o no, sea como sea ¡Espero comentarios!

chao!


End file.
